Changing Fate
by Samyo
Summary: The time machine is set for one last trip, will it be enough for the League to see a future they must change? Short fic.


**Title:** Changing Fate

**Author:** Samyo

**Rating:** PG

**Genre:** Sci-Fi

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, if I did, I would have more than a gum wrapper. The main character from the Time Machine had no name, so he will just go by Professor Wells. I had been planning to use that name for a while, so I did not steal it. 

This is just a one shot, though I may pick up on it in other stories. It shall be confusing, but it wouldn't be my work if it wasn't. Basically, the league travels through time.

* * *

During the night, a visitor had arrived. He went by Professor Wells, a man who had been missing for years. He had been exploring the vastness of time, exploring a cursed future. He had come to warn them, for he of all people was running out of time. 

"Traveling through time isn't exactly a natural process; he's body is breaking down," noted Jekyll in one of his medical journals. Though at most a man in his forties, he looked like he was in his eighties. Such a price it was for playing with time; he ended up losing his own.

He was on his deathbed in one of the many rooms of the Nautilus. Before weakness overcame him, he had set the time machine for one last trip, a trip he would never see. The League would go instead, and see the fate that they must change. Afterwards, he asked for them to throw it into the ocean, for he feared that evil would use it to destroy the past and future.

"It is set, you must go. You'll have enough time to see a future you must prevent, but not enough time to change it. They will not see you, they will not hear you; I made sure of that. After awhile, I installed a cloak of non-existence so in my travels,events would not be altered." As he said this, he knew that his time was coming to a close. The present League surrounded him, no one knew what to think.

"Will we see ourselves?" Burrows was the first to ask this question, but wasn't the only one who wanted it answered.

"It is doubtful, for the world has been plagued by war and death. Your children, you may, but seeing yourself…it is doubtful." Skinner gripped Alejandra's hand; he didn't like this.

* * *

Time travel was like a dream, a very lucid dream. As far as they knew, they could be passing a trillion galaxies, but they would never know. As soon as it begun, it stopped; they had arrived. 

It seemed they were on the Nautilus, but it wasn't the one they were used to. It seemed older, almost antique. As they walked to what they supposed was the main dining hall, a crew member passed through them, literally.

"Was that a ghost?" It went through Sawyer, which thoroughly freaked him out.

"We don't exist here; we're the ghosts." Nemo lead the group; they heard arguing coming from the hall.

"Harry, let go of him!" They saw what appeared to be a man being strangled by an invisible force. Some of the people had guns pointed at him, others stayed away. One woman with a gun looked extremely like Alejandra, with only a few exceptions. She appeared to shoot the invisible force; it let go of the man.

"You bloody shot me! Your own brother, you shot me!" Blood starting dripping onto the floor.

"Never do that again."

"Joe, are you alright?"

"Just a little red around the neck." The man wore an aviator jacket; he took out a device that he started to talk into.

"Dax, how far are we from the coast?"

"He's talking into it. What is he, mad?" Skinner still hadn't recognized that this was the future.

"About an hour," said a gurgled voice that cvame from the mysterious device.

"We're in the future, I guess anything is possible."Fogg was fascinated by all of this. The woman who resembled Alejandra, in this time, was trying to aid her apparent brother. He seemed to push her and left the room. She tried to follow, but a man in a yellow trench coat stopped her.

"Ana, he needs time to blow off some steam."

"I shot him in the hand, Tracy."

"Then maybe he'll go unconscious and bang his head on a table."

"Joe!"

"Well, it seems like the only way anyone is ever going to knock some sense into him." Ana walked toward him in a threatening way.

"I wouldn't talk, Joe; you seem like that one who needs sense knocked into; I would of done the same."

"If you all wouldn't mind, I would like to go over our new mission." Mina walked in, or what was the future Mina did. She looked a little older, but still seemed to be a vampire. Her clothes were different, all of their clothes were different.

"It was a given that you would still be alive." No one laughed at Skinner's sarcasm.

"Alex, did you notice about how much Ana looks like you?" Jekyll was perplexed by this; could this be Alejandra's daughter?

"I just noticed it, too." Skinner realized more than the obvious; he noticed the eyes. He could swear that the color was of his own. The future Mina sat down at the table, the others followed suite.

"British Intelligence says that Moriarty is planning again, but this time it will be bigger. He has gathered support. The Widow, Gray, Dante, the whole lot."

"We killed them though!" Sawyer couldn't believe this, how could they all be alive still. The Widow was still alive in modern times, but she was old.

"Great, we have to deal with four immortals."

"Where is Harry?" The future Mina questioned.

"Ana shot him so he went off in a fit." Ana shot a evil glare at Joe, Mina could only roll her eyes.

"The past has come back to haunt us, may God help us." The room was filled with silence.

"You have to agree I had a point earlier."

"Shut up." Ana was about to leave the room.

"Ana, he did have a point." She blocked Ana's way to the door, forcing her to stay.

"Polly is right, Joe did have a point. We are paying for the sins of the original League." Joe took this as his cue.

"They screwed up, we are dealing with their mess. If your mother had only used the venom to kill the Widow, if only Sawyer and Burrows destroyed the portrait…"

"But they didn't." The future Mina seemed disturbed.

"It's our fault, about the future," murmured Jekyll. Their Mina, not the future one, walked over to him to comfort him.

"But we can change it now." Ana seemed to stare in their direction, squinting as if she was having trouble seeing.

"Harry, are you over there?" The future League looked at their direction, too, but couldn't see anything either.

"Tracy, getFogg's Visibility invention."

"Well, at least the future has found a use for my inventions." They ignored him, causing him to put his foot in his mouth.

"Ana, there's someone over there." Polly moved towards Joe, forcing him to be her shield. A smile went across Joe's face, alarming the future League.

"Joe, what the hell are you doing?" Mina got up, preparing to go full vampire. She could sense that someone was there, but like them, couldn't see.

"Don't show mercy; kill them so they will not burden your children. Oh, and Sawyer will always wreck the Nemomobiles." The league was horrified for they thought that the cloak had stopped working, but they would never find out. They were suddenly back in their own time, shaken by the future.

* * *

"Are we back in our own time?" Sawyer watched Nemo go across the room to the clock. 

"It's the same exact time as when we left." Silence was the only sound; burden weighed heavily on everyone's shoulders. They would have to change the future, but those events that would decide had not occurred. For years they would be at ill ease, for they would have to change fate.

* * *

Please review. It's screwed up, but the muses were poking me with sharp objects. 


End file.
